Through The Rabbit Hole
by JadeleyLuvsBecklyn
Summary: How Will got to Storybrook in season 4.


**Through The Rabbit Hole**

**A/N: OMGGG I LOVED WILL ON OUAT SOOOOOO MUCH! But I am curious why he got there and why he had a picture of Ana. So I wrote this. It basically shows how Will got to Storeybrook and why Ana is not with him. Enjoy! **

**-Lulu**

The white rabbit was angry. Who was his anger directed toward? Will Scarlet. Why? Well…

**Flashback**

"Goodbye Ralph." The white rabbit said to his brother, "Have you a nice day at work brother."

"Good that." Ralph said and strolled out the door happily. Ralph was a good guy. He had brown fur, and grew carrots like nobody's business. Ralph always shared, and always came for visits. The kids loved him, and when they rolled down hills together because Ralph accidentally rolled too fast and made the kids laugh. The white rabbit loved his brother. He hoped Ralph would never die, but the white rabbit didn't exactlly have a lucky rabbit foot.

Meanwhile

"I'm going hunting" Will told his wife, queen Anastasia.

"Why? We have plenty of money, you don't need to." Anastasia said as she handled political matters.

"But I'm boooored." Will said. He was bored. Anastasia had been busy this past week and they hadn't been able to do much.

"Watch TV" Ana suggested.

"I don't want to, my show doesn't come on 'till 8:00pm. Please mate?" Will pleaded.

Ana sighed. "Fine." She said.

"Cheers mate." Will said and grabbed his gun and left.

Will liked to think he was good at hunting, but he was only decent. He only caught small things, never deer or boar. When Will saw something brown moving through the bushes, he aimed his gun, fired, and smiled happily when he hit his target. He went and saw it was a rabbit. He picked it up by the ears and headed home.

Will walked into the house and set the rabbit down on the kitchen table.

"Ana look what I got." He said. Anastasia walked into the kitchen and gasped.

"Will, that's Ralph!" she said.

"Who?" Will asked confused.

"The rabbits brother, Will! You shot the rabbits brother!"

"Bloody hell!" Will said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Anastasia opened it. She and Will then shared a look of horror.

It was th white rabbit.

"Hi guys Ralph went to work and he isn't home yet have you seen hi-" the white rabbit looked at the dead Ralph lying on the kitchen table, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO RALPH!?" the white rabbit was very angry. So angry that he grabbed a knife and charged at Will.

"No!" Anastasia screamed and used her magic to make the white rabbit fly out of the castle. The white rabbit landed outside the door on the ground. Now he was very very angry. He would have his revenge.

**End of Flashback**

The white rabbit now put his plan into action. He put a log in the middle of the trail he knew Will Scarlet walked along. Then right in front of the log, he made a portal. Suddenly he heard someone coming. It was Will, just in time. The white rabbit hid in a bush and watched.

Will was going for his morning stroll when he saw a log in the middle of the road.

_It must be the white rabbit planning revenge. He wants me to trip over this log and hurt myself. Not this time, mate._ Will thought the jumped over the log….

Right into the portal! The white rabbit ran from his hiding spot and closed it.

Will landed and looked around. He was in Storeybrook.

_Bloody Hell_

Meanwhile

Anastasia sat in the castle and was feeling very worried. Her husband and true love Will had not come back from his stroll yet. He always came back at exactly 9:00am, just in time for breakfast with her. Ana decided to go look for him. She walked along the path she knew he walked along.

"Will!" She called. "Willian Scarlet!" only Ana knew Will's real name. She had swore not to tell anyone. But now she was calling it out in the woods she hoped he wouldn't be mad but what choice did she have? Suddenly, she heard mad laughter. It sounded like…..the white rabbit!

Ana picked up the pace to find the white rabbit sitting on a log laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing bunny?" Ana asked nervously because she was scared he might have done something to Will.

"I made him fall in-in" the white rabbit had to stop and take a moment to laugh.

"IN WHAT?!"

"A portal!" the white rabbit finished before laughing again. "You will never see him again!"

"NO!" Ana screamed then collapsed to the ground sobbing. The rabbit laughed even harder.

Suddenly filled with rage, Ana screamed "I WANT YOU TO KNOW RALPH TASTED DELICIOUS!"

The white rabbit's gaze turned murderous, and he started making a portal to push Ana into. But before he could finish Ana waved her hand and using her magic locked the rabbit in her dungeons.

" _you will never see him again"_

_NO._ Ana had to believe Will would get back to her, had to believe in the power of true love.

Will would come home to her, she believed in him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**-Lulu**


End file.
